Suzaku Kururugi Vs The World
by Strawberry Scented Paperclip
Summary: In order to gain the affection and attention of the beautiful stoic raven haired boy, Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku must defeat Lulu's eccentric 'evil' exes. Can he rise victorious, or will he fail like so many others before him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** AU. and Lelouch harem? Also mentions of 'incest' although I hardly think of Schneizel as being related to Lulu, since they look nothing alike.

Yes, this was indeed inspired by the upcoming movie Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World, however, I will not be following the story of the movie version or the comic version. It's just that the trailer got me all pumped up, and I had to write something :D

I know, I have other stories I should be continuing up on, but I hardly have time to write right now (a.k.a time to myself). As a matter of fact, I'm not even home right now. I'm forced to use my brother's computer, and he doesn't have my beloved Microsoft Works D: (the program I'm use to writing in). Not to mention in a few days I'll be traveling out of the country to the stone age my mother refers to as her hometown. =/

Anyways, I'm sure you guys don't wanna listen to my weirdness, so on with the show~

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi sighed and stepped off his red scooter to walk back inside the shop he worked at. He was still getting the hang of everything. It had only been a month since he'd moved to Tokyo from Kyoto, and he had been lucky to land a job so soon. Although when his father told him to get a summer job, Pizza Hut is _not_ what he had in mind.

It was surprising really. He'd never been much of a pizza person, but the short time working at Pizza Hut had really opened his eyes to how many people actually ordered it.

"Geez, working in a fast food place isn't _that _bad. I don't know what Rivalz was going on about," he murmured to himself as he stepped inside the building. As quickly as he'd opened the door, the scent of freshly baked pizza filled his senses.

Rivalz was Suzaku's best friend. He also warned him about working in a fast food place, since Rivalz himself had been working for a McDonald's in Kyoto for over a year already. Despite his friends warnings, Suzaku had applied to a restaurant. Honestly he liked his new job. Although he'd only been working there for about a week, and it might've been due to the fact that he'd managed to make a friend already. A charismatic blond delivery boy by the name of Gino Weinberg.

Gino was a little silly at times, and he either isn't aware or doesn't care about violating people's personal spaces, but all in all he was a pretty cool guy.

Suzaku walked in through the front entrance, and glanced around the room. There was a surprisingly higher amount of people around today. Not that there normally wasn't. For some reason, the restaurant seemed to be a popular hang out spot for people his age. He spotted a few girls giggling, and talking excitedly about something. He followed their line of sight, and saw the reason for their loud commotion.

Leaning on the counter next to the green haired cashier, was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. The boy looked to be around his age. He had short black hair, and appeared to be pretty tall. Suzaku walked closer to get a better look. The boy turned around to glance at the group of girls behind him, and Suzaku managed to catch a quick glimpse of his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of violet. Very rich and vibrant.

The dark haired boy scowled, and straitened himself out. Suzaku barely managed to hear what he was saying, but the boy's deep voice was strangely hypnotic.

"Screw it. I'm not waiting around for the pizza to finish. Have someone deliver it to my house," the boy said sounding annoyed. "It's not for me anyway. I'll just let Euphie pay for the damn thing when it gets there."

"Suit yourself Lelouch," C.C. called back smirking in amusement.

'Lelouch? It's a strange name, but it suits him,' Suzaku mused. 'Lelouch huh? Maybe I should ask him out.'

"Does Gino work today?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"Oh? Should I let him know you're here?" C.C. asked tilting her head slightly.

"Never mind witch. Don't tell him I stopped by. I don't want to risk him ditching work to bother me. I'm sure you guys need the help right now."

"We just got a new guy," C.C. called back monotonously, "but you're right. Gino's pretty helpful. You're safe. He's out on a delivery right now, but he'll probably be back any minute now."

Lelouch nodded, and quickly made his way out.

Suzaku sighed lightly, and walked to the back room to see what the next order would be. Gino was leaning by the door. He smiled at Suzaku, and patted the brunette on the back when he walked in.

"Hey Suzaku, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just got back from a delivery. I take it you did too?"

"Yeah," Gino beamed at his friend.

"Hey, Gino. You're not by any chance dating this dark haired boy named Lelouch are you?" Suzaku asked hopeful that his hunch would be incorrect.

The blond's eyes widened in surprise. His cheerful grin fell into a frown, and he narrowed his eyes at Suzaku suspiciously. "Why would you ask? And how do you know him?" he asked clearly displeased.

'Wow, it was just a question! Maybe I should just drop it.'

"Uhh, I was just curious," the green eyed brunette responded nervously, and scratched the back of his head. "I heard him mention you to C.C. right now, and I was curious. Sorry."

"Oh! He asked for me?" Gino called back cheerful again.

"Yeah, but-"

"Say Suzaku...you're not by any chance interested in Lulu are you?"

Suzaku eyed Gino warily. He didn't really know how to respond to that. He could always tell the truth, but then that might upset his new friend. If Gino really was dating Lelouch it would only cause problems...

"I'm not dating him, but he _is_ really hot isn't he?" Gino responded suddenly. As if reading Suzaku's mind.

"Yeah...but listen, if you're already planning on dating him Gino I can always back off," Suzaku said sadly. He didn't really like the idea of giving up. Sure he didn't _really_ know Lelouch, but the boy already had him captivated. Something about him had drawn Suzaku in as soon as he'd laid his eyes on him. It's not that Suzaku believed in love at first sight, but attraction at first sight...that was very believable.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Gino's laughter.

"Well don't let me ruin your fun Suzaku. You can go ahead and _try_ to woo him, but I'll be nice and warn you right now since you're my friend. You're **not** his type."

"Eh? Is he straight?" Suzaku asked dismayed.

"Well...he's bisexual, but he prefers guys. Even so Suzaku, you're not his type," Gino shook his head and smiled at the brunette. "We better get back to work or Kallen will kill us."

"Y-yeah..." Suzaku responded unsure.

Gino walked up to Kallen, and after she handed him a few boxes he headed out. Suzaku lingered a bit to think about his predicament. Would it hurt to try to gain the dark haired boy's affection? Suzaku sighed in defeat.

'If I don't ask him out this is going to drive me crazy.'

"Hey Suzaku, your orders are ready," Kallen responded successfully snapping him out of his thoughts.

The red haired girl pulled out a few pizza's and slid a few more into the oven to replace them.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Gino. As much as I hate to say it, you probably should just stay away from Lelouch," Kallen replied softly, and turned to face him.

"Nonsense Kallen. Suzaku definitely has a shot with our dear little Lulu," C.C. called whimsically and strolled up to them.

"But C.C.-"

"Hush Kallen! Just because you didn't have enough courage to ask him out yourself is no reason to stop someone else from doing it."

Kallen flushed in embarrassment. "Shut up C.C.!"

Suzaku's eyes widened at the new information. 'Kallen likes Lelouch too? She's pretty strong too. I don't see her as the type to fear rejection.'

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Suzaku. If you do decide to pursue a relationship with Lelouch, I hope you're _talented_. Otherwise you don't stand a chance," C.C. stated calmly. Her amber eyes glinted with an emotion Suzaku couldn't quite distinguish.

"Talented? Why?" Suzaku asked bewildered.

'Is Lelouch a scary guy? Maybe that's why Kallen never confessed...'

"Well, our dear little ice prince is quite the looker. I'm sure you've noticed." Suzaku blushed and C.C. continued. "Unfortunately for you, simply getting Lelouch to like you isn't enough. You see, he has these...exes. Six if you want to be exact, and they're a rather colorful bunch. I suppose you can say they're 'evil' too, since they _have_ hurt people in the past just to keep them away from Lulu. Even though they no longer date Lelouch, they still see him as off-limits. In order to have them back off you'll have to defeat them, and prove that you're worthy."

"What the hell? This sounds like something straight out of a comic book."

C.C. smirked. "You've already met one of them Suzaku."

"Really? Who is it?" Suzaku asked truly surprised. 'Just what who was C.C. referring too? Surely it wasn't herself.'

"She's talking about Gino you idiot!" Kallen yelled, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! He may be all smiles now Suzaku, but he's probably already informed the other five of your intentions. His exes don't get along with each other, but they group up to crush the dreams of anyone trying to woo Lelouch," she scoffed. "You know he can probably kick your ass if he wanted to right?"

Suzaku gulped nervously, and C.C. laughed lightly at the intimidated brunette.

"Are you still up for it Suzaku?" the green haired girl asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am. I mean...sure it's going to be tough, but I always have loved a good challenge. I may not know Lelouch too well, but the way you guys are speaking of him. I'm sure he's well worth it."

"He is," C.C. stated confidently. "You don't know these guys, but I'm going to go ahead and mention them anyway. The people you'll have to worry about are as follows: Gino Weinberg, Shirley Fennett, Rolo, Li Xingke, Schneizel el Britannia, and Zero. Although none of them will be easy to eliminate, the last two are your biggest competition."

"Huh? Why?"

"They're the White and Black Kings...," Kallen answered quietly.

"Indeed. Those are their nicknames around Ashford University, you'd do best to remember them. Especially if you're going to be attending that school after summers over. We all go there. Except for Rolo. He goes to Ashford Academy. It's the high school nearby."

"Wow, are they really kings?"

"Of course not you idiot! Now listen up, Schneizel's bad, but the one you should really be wary of is Zero. He was Lelouch's favorite until recently. Things got a bit messy with them, and I don't think they'll be getting back together. I **know** he won't like your sudden interest in Lelouch though," Kallen finished worriedly.

"Let's just say they won't be easily persuaded to give him up without some kind of a fight. Lelouch might still have feelings for Zero, so he'll probably give you the most trouble," C.C. said calmly. She flipped some of her green hair over her shoulder.

"Damn. How am I even suppose to get him to notice me? I'm just your typical average guy working a part time job at Pizza Hut," Suzaku cried in frustration and pulled his black cap off to run his fingers through his curly brown hair.

"God if you're that pathetic don't even try," Kallen hissed.

C.C. snicked. "Don't mind Kallen. She's just angry that she never had a chance. The thought of having to confront his exes scared her off before she even attempted to get into little Lulu's pants.

"What the Hell C.C.?" Kallen yelled angrily. "I just wanted to date the guy!"

Suzaku laughed and watched the two women before him bicker.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late with my deliveries!" Suzaku cried alarmed, and hastily grabbed the pile Kallen had pushed out for him. He shouted a quick farewell, and ran off to his scooter. Once he had all the pizza's set he scanned the sheet of residences. His eyes immediately zoned in on the name of his current object of affection. Lelouch Lamperouge.

'Wow, this must be my lucky day! Maybe I will get to ask him out after all,' he cheerfully mused.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the shop, the two girls were left speechless. After a short while Kallen broke the silence.

"Damn, who know he could run that fast? Hey C.C., do you really think he has a chance?"

The green haired girl laughed mischievously and shook her head. "Of course I don't Kallen. Do you take me for a fool?"

"Then why did you-"

"Give him confidence to try and achieve the impossible? I don't know Kallen. I thought it would be fun to watch him try and fail. It's been awhile since anyone has tried hasn't it?"

"Geez woman. you're positively evil."

"I know right?" C.C. smiled, and turned away to head back to work. It had been a rather entertaining fifteen minute break.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Was this short? Hmm, I wonder if you guys even liked this...

If you did I will continue it later. Probably around the time the movie comes out, so I'll be all pumped up to write more of this again. But hey, that's around the time I'll be returning anyway as I've stated in my profile. I will be continuing my other stories when I get back too, so no worries :) Sorry, I know waiting sucks. :(

I apologize if there's any errors. WordPad is totally lame, since it doesn't help me fix anything. I will rate this T, but it may go up? I'm not sure yet.

**Side Note:** Oh geez x.x I just re-looked this over. I'm not pleased with the way this came out, but I will try my best to write better next time.

Review if you have time~

Thank you for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** AU. and Lelouch harem (although you probably saw it coming) Also mentions of 'incest,' but I hardly think of Schneizel as being related to Lelouch, since they look nothing alike. Oh yeah! I guess I forgot to mention it last time, but some of the parings are a bit on the crack-ish side huh?

I'm sorry this took so long to write! I was suppose to have written it after I saw the movie, but lots of things got in the way. Speaking about the movie though…did any of you go see it when it was in theaters? Personally I thought it was awesome. :D

Anyways, on with the show~

* * *

Suzaku smiled, and placed the money he'd just received with the rest for his deliveries. He pulled the list of names and addresses out of his pocket, and scanned the list for the next address he'd have to go to. His day brightened when he saw that there was only two places left, and the next one was Lelouch's house.

'I wonder what he'll say,' Suzaku mused, and quickly headed over to his scooter. 'I hope I don't come out sounding like a moron,' he sighed, and swung his leg over the side. He put the key in the ignition, and promptly started up the red scooter. It wasn't long before he set out in the direction of the raven haired boy's house.

On the way he couldn't help but contemplate his situation.

'What would _I_ do if a stranger suddenly asked me out?' Suzaku frowned, and for the first time in his existence he recalled the dozens of strangers that _he'd_ been asked out by and rejected. It was unsettling to realize he'd never once gone out with one. 'Well…that might be a bad sign, but maybe he's not like me.' Suzaku's frown deepened, and he became increasingly aware of the alarmingly quick pace he was reaching his destination in.

'Hopefully what Kaguya and Rivalz say about me being naturally charming is true. Otherwise I think I'm screwed,' Suzaku deadpanned.

He came to a stop, and glanced at Lelouch's house. Just to make sure though, he pulled the paper out of his pocked and checked the address again.

"Damn," Suzaku whispered lowly and looked up at the large white house in front of him. The whole neighborhood seemed to emanate a ritzy aura. Lelouch's house was no different. "These guys must live like nobility." Most areas in Japan had really small houses.

He turned back to his vehicle, and carefully retrieved the pizza Lelouch had ordered from the back. He smoothed out his uniform, and walked to the door trying to look as casual as possible while trying to stop his heart from pounding so hard. He couldn't believe how anxious he was.

'I don't think I've ever been this nervous before.' The brunette shifted the pizza to one hand, and reached out to knock on the door. 'Should I just ask him out?' It didn't take long for him to reach his decision. He'd always been pretty blunt. 'Well, here goes nothing.' He loudly knocked on the door, and waited patiently. After a short while he contemplated trying the doorbell instead, but the light sound of a lock turning halted his train of thought.

The door swung open to reveal exactly the person Suzaku had been hoping to see. The raven haired boy was indeed tall like he'd suspected, but it seemed he was a bit shorter than him. Suzaku looked the other man up and down, quickly noticing just how good looking the other male was up close. Lelouch was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. He also had a red jacket on.

"Ahem." Lelouch cleared his throat and regarded the brunette tiredly. "See anything you like?" he remarked with feign interest. Suzaku bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something potentially witty. It never worked, and he usually ended up looking like a fool. Besides, Lelouch didn't look like he was in the mood to play games, and the bored expression on his face indicated he didn't seem too concerned in hearing the answer to the question he'd just made either.

"Well," Suzaku looked down at the pizza now being held in both his hands, and then back up at Lelouch who had raised a quizzical brow at him. There was a small glint of curiosity in his eyes. "I was wondering i-if you'd like to go out with me sometime?" Suzaku inwardly cursed. 'Why the hell did I have to stutter?' Lelouch frowned, and Suzaku quickly continued. "I'd like to get to know you."

It was amazing how fast Lelouch's patience wore thin and his curiosity turned into annoyance. Deep violet eyes glared at sheepish emerald ones, and a curt response soon followed.

"No," the raven haired boy muttered before he promptly shut the door in the others face. Suzaku could hear some muffled shouting, and then the door opened again. The only exception being that now the one standing on the other side was a hunched over pink haired woman. She was panting lightly as if she'd just ran there. It took a few moments, but when she'd finally caught her breath she looked up and shot him an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about my brother," she said lightly and bowed a bit. "He's not normally this rude."

"Oh…It's fine," Suzaku responded sounding unsure, and studied the light pink haired girl curiously. He noted that, much like Lelouch, she was extremely beautiful. 'Is she his sister? Maybe good looks run in the family,' he mused.

"Ah!" she exclaimed cheerfully, and stared at the box in his hands. "You're the pizza guy? I've never seen you before. Are you the new guy C.C. was talking about?"

"Wait a minute. C.C. talks about me?"

"You're Suzaku Kururugi right?"

He nodded and she stepped aside from the door. "Come in, come in. If you don't mind, can you follow me to the kitchen? I left the money there." He nodded once more, and she continued. "Sorry, Suzaku. I knew about you the minute you got hired. News travels fast here, but don't worry. I'm sure you'll get use to it eventually."

Suzaku followed her, and stared in awe at the interior design of the house. It was a lot bigger on the inside then the outside let on. Everything looked so intricate, and expensive. He also couldn't help but stare at the large portrait when they passed what looked like the living room area. There were several people in the picture, and he spotted what looked like miniature versions of the woman leading him around and Lelouch. The woman had spotted him looking at the house, and decided to interject.

"The interior design of this house is beautiful huh? Surprisingly enough it was our older brother, Schneizel, who picked everything out." she stood beside him and pointed out the elder blond boy in the portrait. "That's him right there."

Suzaku's eyes widened in disbelief at the girl's statement. 'Schneizel. Isn't that one of Lelouch's exes? He dated his own brother?'

The girl giggled lightly at Suzaku's silly expression. "I know what you're thinking." She smiled up at him knowingly. "You wondering why we all look so different, right? He doesn't look like me or Lelouch, because we're adopted. Lelouch and Nunnally were the only ones our mother actually gave birth to. Schneizel, Cornelia, and I were all adopted by Charles and Marianne." She smiled sadly, and touched the portrait carefully. "Schneizel's not home right now. He's participating in a chess tournament. I believe the current country he's in is Britannia. The finals will probably be here in Japan though."

"Umm, sorry, but I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name's Euphemia li Britannia, but you can call me Euphie if you want," she spoke cheerfully and smiled brightly at him.

"Aren't you Lelouch's sister though? Why is his last name Lamperouge."

"He kept our mother's maiden name," she responded easily. "Lelouch didn't like our father. I mean, he _really_ didn't like him."

"I see." Suzaku stopped himself from asking anything else, although he was curious as to why Euphie referred to her parents in past tense. Euphemia seemed like a sweet girl, and he didn't want to take up more of her time than she was willing to give simply to satisfy his curiosity.

"Anyways, the kitchen is this way," she continued and started walking down the hallway again. He followed close behind, and stopped at their destination. Suzaku placed the pizza down on the kitchen table, and Euphie reached in one of the drawers under the counter to pull out a few bills.

He approached her and she handed them to him. The brunette put the bills away and turned to leave, but Euphie placed her hand on his shoulder and held him back a little.

"There was another reason I asked you to come inside," She spoke suddenly in a hushed voice. "Can you confirm something for me?" She paused briefly, but didn't wait for Suzaku to answer before she continued. "The real reason C.C. mentioned you to me was to tell me you were interested in my brother, Lelouch. Is that true?" Her light purple eyes bore into his as she studied his expression.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter because he's already turned me down," Suzaku sighed sadly, and slumped a bit in defeat. "I guess I need to figure out a new way to approach him."

"You asked him out already?" Euphie cried out in shock. Then quickly brought her hands up to cover her mouth, and looked around the kitchen warily. "When was this? How did you do it?" She continued once she'd made sure no one was listening in.

"Just now when he slammed the door in my face." Suzaku deadpanned. "I just asked him out. Plain and simple."

Euphemia frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well of course he's not going to go out with someone he knows nothing about. You could end up being a total creep," she smiled apologetically at him, "Not that I'm saying you _are_ a creep or something."

"Don't worry. I know where you're getting at."

"Good thing you're so cute Suzaku. I think you still have a chance with him, and you seem like a nice guy. So I'm going to help you out this **one **time~" she chirped joyfully and headed over to get a slice of pizza from the box.

"You really think I'm cute?" Suzaku smiled, and tilted his head a bit curiously.

"Yeah," she called simply, and took a bite out of the pepperoni slice she'd picked up. "Lelouch and I have very similar taste in men, so I'm about 90% sure he thinks you're cute too."

Suzaku really liked those odds.

"Although I was kind of expecting you to storm in doing something really cool, and _then_ ask him out." she frowned and closed her eyes. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, and tried to come up with a way to make Suzaku more presentable to her dark haired brother. "Since that plan's a bust we have to come up with something else…oh! I've got it!" she exclaimed, and quickly turned to face Suzaku. "Say Suzaku, how do you feel about street racing?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about street racing?" She repeated excitedly.

"I've never done it, but I've seen my best friend Rivalz participate in some. He seems pretty into it," Suzaku responded calmly. Not exactly getting the point Euphie was trying to make.

"But do _you_ like it?"

"I guess it's okay." Suzaku stated simply.

"Perfect! Suzaku, I'm going to sign you up for the street race taking place in the Shinjuku ghetto next week okay? I suggest you go to your friends house and have him give you some pointers. Don't worry about the terrain differences. The course only goes through average paved roads."

"Wait! Why do I have to race?"

Euphemia giggled at the oblivious brunette. "To make up for your lack of a flashy entrance silly. C.C. warned you about Lelouch's exes right?"

Suzaku nodded. "She warned me, but I can't say I know much about them."

"You'll find out about them all eventually," she brushed it off casually. "Lelouch and Gino aren't together anymore, but they still hang out a lot. Lelouch absolutely _loves _to watch Gino street race, and it's no surprise because Gino's extremely good at it. It's a well known fact around here that our cheerful blond street racer _always _takes Lelouch with him when he goes to race. I know he's going to participate in it, because Lelouch asked him about it the other day when he came over. So Lulu will be there when you go, and defeating Gino will knock out two birds with one stone. Not only will you have defeated Lelouch's first ex, but you'll also gain some attention. No doubt defeating Gino will make you stand out, and Lelouch might reconsider you."

Suzaku smiled at Euphie's revelation. "Thanks, Euphie! You're a life saver."

"Euphie! Hurry up!" A few girls exclaimed from farther into the house.

"Just a minute!" Euphie cried, and smiled shyly at Suzaku. "I guess my friends are getting restless. They came over so we can catch up on a series we like to watch. You should probably be heading out anyway, though, right?"

"Yeah, or else Kallen will skin me alive," Suzaku remarked lightly.

"I wouldn't test her if I were you," Euphemia giggled, and started approaching the front door again. "Don't forget. About one week from now, okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't."

She waved him off, and he quickly pulled the list out to find the address of the next delivery.

* * *

The last delivery was easier than he'd thought, and he only needed to go back to return the money. He gave the money to the manager once he arrived at the store, and then headed out. On his way out Suzaku bumped into C.C. who's shift had also just ended.

The green haired woman smirked at him. "Well if it isn't my number one source of entertainment. I heard you got totally rejected."

"Glad someone takes pleasure in my misery," Suzaku bit back sarcastically. "Wait a second. How the hell did you know? It just happened a little while ago."

C.C. slipped her hand in her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed a few buttons, and held it up for Suzaku to read.

_From: The Euphinator_

_Omg! Suzaku totally got rejected! XD_

'Wow, news really _does _travel fast,' he mused. "The Euphinator? Is that suppose to be Euphie?"

"It's an inside joke," C.C. responded monotonously. "Either way, it totally made about five minutes of my day. Seriously, what were you thinking just asking him?"

"I thought he'd say yes, _obviously_," Suzaku glared at the amber eyed female.

C.C. gave a short laugh, at his response. "As much fun as chiding you is, I'm afraid this is where we must part ways. My house is in the opposite direction of yours." C.C. waved, and started walking away.

"Have fun," Suzaku responded lowly, glad that for the rest of the evening he wouldn't have to deal with the amber eyed witch. He also had a few days off before he needed to work again. He carried on in the direction of his car, and fished his keys out of his pocket. The brunette pressed the unlock button, and quickly slid into the driver's seat. He reached for his cell phone, and started up his car so the engine would heat up.

He flipped his phone open, and scrolled down to the R's section in his contacts list. He pressed call when he reached Rivalz's name, and waited for his blue haired friend to pick up.

"Hello?" a tired voice said from the other line.

"Hey Rivalz. It's me, Suzaku."

"Oh! Hey dude, what's up?"

"Well, I've recently become interested in someone if that counts."

"Whoa, really?" Rivalz said in disbelief. "Is he cute? Er…not that I'm interested in guys or anything," he quickly defended. "I have a girlfriend."

"Right. That mythical 'girl' you met on the internet like a year ago. You know she's probably a dude right?" Suzaku playfully teased his friend.

"She's not a guy!" Rivalz cried in annoyance.

"That's what you said last time you met a girl over the internet, and she ended up being a dude. Remember?"

"I thought you said we weren't going to talk about that anymore!"

"Seriously, what kind of screen name is Mills anyway? Is he a miller? I mean…she…" He could practically feel the glare over the phone.

"Whatever dude. Did you call for any particular reason?" Rivalz interjected, trying to distance them from that topic as quickly as possible.

"Yeah! I need to prepare for a street race and I was hoping you could help me out."

"Oh hell yeah! You're finally into street racing, I see."

"Not really, but I have to impress Lelouch."

"Is Lelouch the guy you like?"

"Yeah, he is. Can you help me out or not?"

"Well of course I can. Come over right now if you want, and I'll get you started. I'm sure your dad won't care. He's probably out of town, right?"

"Yeah," Suzaku trailed off sadly. He didn't like how lonely his house felt without the presence of his father around. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I just need to pick some stuff up from home. Do you mind if I spend the week there? I have a few days off from work, and I'm sure they won't mind if I miss a day or two after. I only have one week until this race, and I don't want to lose."

"Don't worry, Suzaku. One week is plenty of time for you to practice."

"Ok, well I'll be there in a few hours."

"Just take the bullet train. You won't be using your car, and taking the regular streets takes forever."

"Alright, but be there to pick me up. See ya," Suzaku pressed the end button and closed his phone. He drove off quickly in the direction of his house. It was already dark out, and he wanted to reach Kyoto before it got even later.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'd make this longer, but I didn't want this to take any longer than it already has.

Review if you have time~

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
